El Hombre de la Pluma
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Francia habla sobre Jean-Paul Marat.


**El hombre de la pluma**

Un medio día en Paris, un clima templado perfecto para caminar dándome un respiro de lo que llevaba horas encerrado haciendo. Había salido de La Sorbona, luego de que un par de historiadores me tuvieran en una sala toda la mañana, lanzando pregunta tras pregunta hasta el punto en que termine mareándome al intentar recordar todo.

Fui a una cafetería que desde que comenzó mi trabajo con los historiadores comencé a frecuentar. Pedí un almuerzo ligero y un expresso para llevar.

Me hubiera quedado dentro del local, pero sentí la necesidad de tomar algo de aire fresco. Caminé un rato en dirección a un parque que no estaba lejos de La Sorbona y anduve por ahí buscando un sitio donde sentarme. Encontré una banca vacía luego de cinco minutos paseando y me senté ahí para comer mi almuerzo. Observaba a la gente que estaba paseando por el mismo parque, jóvenes corriendo, parejas caminando, varios paseando a sus perros o simplemente con la mirada fija en la pantalla de sus celulares.

Terminé mi almuerzo y mientras bebía mi café intenté recordar los datos que los historiadores me preguntaban. Su investigación era acerca de la revolución de 1789, un periodo que se supone no debería olvidar como nación, pero en verdad, es difícil tener cada detalle con claridad grabado en mi memoria. Tenía diarios, pero estos no eran tan detallados como quisiese… demasiados nombres que pasé por alto, personas que quizá quedaron borradas de la historia.

—¿No le importa si me siento aquí?— un hombre mayor llamó mi atención.

Le sonreí –Adelante _Monsieur_ — el hombre se sentó al otro lado de la banca que estaba ocupando. Al igual que yo admiró todo el paisaje del parque antes de que su mirada se concentrara en la lectura del periódico que llevaba.

–¿Hay columnas interesantes hoy?—pregunté antes de tomar otro sorbo de mi café.

–Eso parece, hoy en día hay columnistas muy talentosos… lástima que muy pocos se interesen ahora en leerlos—comentó el hombre –Hoy en día no se puede diferenciar un buen artículo periodístico de un anuncio o propaganda—

–No son los mejores tiempos para la prensa al parecer ¿usted fue periodista?

–Solía dirigir un periódico, buscaba en él expresar mis ideas y dejar que otros más lo hicieran… no fue tan malo, tuvo un buen crecimiento hasta que fue absorbido por un periódico más grande—relataba el hombre con cierto orgullo –La labor periodística ha sido un gran apoyo para la historia, el periodista ha tenido un enorme poder—

Sonreí, no podía estar más de acuerdo –Y que lo diga, de seguro sabe la historia de _L'Ami du peuple_ ¿cierto?—

–Fue el periódico más importante durante la revolución.

–Y el hombre detrás de aquel periódico era en verdad increíble, un hombre que asesinó a más personas con su pluma que con un arma— mis recuerdos se hacían más claros, personas y fechas volvían a aparecer en mi mente –Un hombre llamado Jean-Paul Marat—

…

 **Septiembre 1789**

La revolución mostraba sus nacientes llamas, desde la toma de la Bastilla apenas habían transcurrido un par de meses, el Tercer Estado se había establecido dentro de la Asamblea Nacional. Un periódico comenzaba a hacerse popular entre los ciudadanos, era distribuido con mucho animo por los simpatizantes jacobinos.

 _L'Ami du peuple (El amigo del pueblo)_ terminó siendo el nombre de aquel periódico, y el hombre que lo dirigía era en verdad peculiar. Respondía al nombre de Jean-Paul Marat, un hombre culto y con gusto por la investigación, un científico, filosofo y medico por lo que me habían comentado con anterioridad. Jamás había lo conocido, pero ese hombre era popular con el pueblo y hasta ahora me dignaba en leer su diario.

Primero, tenía que admitir que era un maestro usando las palabras, pero lo que expresaba aquí eran como gritos y latigazos llenos de ira, sospechaba de cualquier persona que tuviera un rango de poder y los condenaba llamándolos "enemigos del pueblo. Al rey, a los ministros y al cuerpo municipal. Sus escritos me hicieron temblar, generándome una sensación de querer darle la razón a ese hombre, pero supe que todo lo que escribía era simplemente un acto de manipulación de un hombre demasiado temperamental.

Como nación, ahora tenía mejores cosas de que preocuparme. Mi constante presencia en la Asamblea me dejaba exhausto, no podía tomar un bando en este momento… estaba del lado del pueblo, eso sí, no me convencían aún las personas que los representaban. Un pequeño diario como _El amigo del pueblo_ puede que no haga ningún daño.

 **1790**

Eso fue lo que creí inconscientemente, el problema con ese diario llegó cuando empezaron a rodar. Aquel hombre atacó a gente demasiado influyente, en enero lo perseguían por su agresiva campaña contra el marqués de La Fayette, se supo que huyó a Londres donde escribió un articulo en contra del ministro del rey.

"Este hombre no aprende ¿cierto?" pensé.

Al principio creí que la voz de Marat iba a ser silenciada cuando regresó a Paris y las personas a las que acusaba comenzaron a perseguirlo, pero aquel hombre se escondió por un largo tiempo en las cloacas de la ciudad. El pueblo mismo lo protegía.

Julio pintaba como un mejor mes, leía el periódico de Marat cada que podía. En ciertas partes pensaba que me hablaba a mí, a Francia, un país que por años pareció ignorar a su gente, las palabras que él escribía eran como golpes y algunas frases llegaron a helarme la sangre.

 **Quinientas o seiscientas cabezas cortadas habrían asegurado tu descanso, libertad y felicidad. Una humanidad falsa ha sostenido tus brazos y ha suspendido tus soplos; debido a esto, millones de tus hermanos perderán sus vidas.**

Empecé a temer por mi cabeza.

 **1791**

Luego de varios movimientos antirrevolucionarios fallidos, los clubes de los Jacobinos y los Cordeliers ganaron demasiada influencia. La Asamblea estaba decayendo por los conflictos y el hecho de no tener una Constitución aún.

Y una cosa más, pude conocer a Marat por fin, antes de que él volviera a huir a Londres. Ya usaba ropa demasiado sencilla, por completo alejada a lo que solía usar en el castillo de Versalles o los atuendos que otras naciones solían envidiarme. Un atuendo elegante era sinónimo de monarquía y eso iba por completo en contra de la revolución.

Varios amigos que conserve de la Asamblea me llevaron a donde Marat tenía su estudio, una pequeña casa con varias máquinas para la imprenta que reducían un poco el espacio para pasar. Había una joven preparando la impresión de los números de aquel día. Le preguntamos donde se encontraba el hombre que buscábamos, y ella nos señaló una habitación continua a la cual nos dirigimos después.

Mentiría si dijera que la imagen de Jean-Paul Marat que me había generado en mi mente estaba lejos de ser lo que veía en ese instante. La gente decía que aquel hombre vivía en su bañera, y no estaban exagerando. Él había contraído una enfermedad luego de haberse escondido en las cloacas y ahora abandonar su baño a menos que quisiese aguantar una insoportable comezón.

Marat tenía el ceño fruncido demasiado marcado, estaba ojeroso y sobre su bañera había una pequeña mesa donde se dedicaba a escribir sus artículos, aunque desde hace tiempo que lo único que adornaba su diario eran largas listas negras con los nombres de personas a las que condenaba a la guillotina.

La guillotina podría ser el arma con la que los ciudadanos mataban a su propia gente, pero Marat y su pluma eran los que los habían impulsado a hacerlo. Hace cientos de cabezas que deje de contar las decapitaciones que había presenciado.

Él me miró la primera vez de una manera demasiado distante, sabía que quería reprocharme las cosas que hice mal antes del estallido de la revolución e incluso estaba seguro de que igual me culparía de sus infortunios.

"Esperamos muchas cosas de nuestra nación" eso fue lo que me dijo.

Días después mi nombre apareció en sus listas de ejecución.

Aunque el fallido intento de mis reyes por huir fue lo que llevó más la atención, y sobre todo el descontento de la gente.

 **1792**

Volví a toparme con ese hombre en la Convención Nacional. Les subió los ánimos a las masas iracundas, quienes centraron su atención en una prisión llena de los nobles que solían explotarlos… masacraron a quienes estaban ahí en septiembre.

La paranoia de este hombre comenzaba a preocupar a más de uno.

Su nuevo periódico, Diario de la Republica Francesa, seguía la línea que había hecho con el anterior. Crítico a demasiadas figuras importantes, lo que lo volvió demasiado impopular dentro de la Convención.

Pero el pueblo lo idolatraba demasiado.

 **1793**

Mi antiguo rey estaba muerto y con él se fue la monarquía. Demasiadas de los grupos que ahora tenían el mando la recién fundada República no paraban de pelear entre sí, pero la mayor parte de ellos ataca a cierto grupo moderado y federalista, los girondinos, ellos venían de la provincia de Gironda y fueron blanco de varias críticas de Marat. Hasta que esa facción cayó a finales de mayo, un último logro para nuestro periodista.

Las cabezas seguían rodando dentro nuestro pequeño gobierno del terror.

El 13 de julio pasaba cerca del estudio de Marat, esperando a una persona. Y en ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo pude observar a una joven mujer que se dirigía al estudio, lo que en su momento no me pareció extraño ya que la gente salía y entraba en los recintos de Marat con frecuencia.

Sólo pasaron uno cuantos minutos más antes de que esa misma mujer fuera sacada del estudio por un grupo de gente que comenzaba a pedir su cabeza. La curiosidad me invadió en ese instante y entré al estudio, donde varias personas lloraban dentro de los aposentos del periodista.

Él hombre seguía en su bañera, con una lista llena de nombres en su mano y la causa por la cual la gente lloraba… Jean-Paul Marat había sido apuñalado por aquella mujer.

Supe después que su nombre era Charlotte Corday, una mujer girondina que con la excusa de darle una lista de enemigos a Marat logró estar a solas con él, momento en que lo apuñalo y lo mató. Su cabeza fue cortada esa misma tarde.

Ella esperaba que con la muerte de Marat el reinado Terror terminara, pero lastimosamente el Terror apenas comenzaba. El silenciar al Amigo del Pueblo no fue suficiente.

La figura de Marat sólo se engrandeció. El mártir del pueblo, el santo de la revolución.

…

—Le hicieron un altar a su bañera ¿usted puede creerlo?—

—Difícil de creer—me secundó el hombre –Ese hombre tuvo demasiado poder, usando sólo su pluma… bien dicen que las palabras son las mejores armas—

—Y usted debería seguir haciendo uso de esas armas, sería buena opción seguir escribiendo y estoy casi seguro de que cualquier periódico publicaría algún escrito suyo—le sonreí.

—Muchas gracias, pienso seguir su consejo _monsieur_ , y si me permite decirlo, tal parece que esa remembranza le sirvió de algo—el hombre se puso de pie, regresándome el gesto.

— _Oui_ , necesitaba despejar mi mente y centrarme en lo que es importante mi tarea actual—tomé mis cosas y me levanté –Deséeme suerte—

—No la necesita ¿o sí?

Asentí. Ambos tomamos caminos distintos, regrese a seguir apoyando con el trabajo de los historiadores aunque en vez de responder todas las preguntas planas que me dieron preferí compartir con ellos una charla amena sobre el pasado que contribuiría perfectamente con el trabajo.


End file.
